


Oz

by Jmas



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Drama, Gen, Missing Scene, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-10-07 11:07:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10359069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jmas/pseuds/Jmas
Summary: SPOILERS : TangentJack gets it...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Yuma, the archivist: this work was originally archived at [Stargatefan.com](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Stargatefan.com). To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [StargateFan Archive Collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/StargateFan_Archive_Collection).

Oz

I’ll be damned….Daniel. ‘Our’ Daniel…pulling one on the goa’uld in a move worthy of some of my own best efforts…and an Oz joke at that. Guess he did ‘get’ it. Sometimes I wonder. Not that Daniel hasn’t got a killer sense of humor, but he tends toward a subtler brand of sarcasm than my own. A blink and you’ll miss it approach that I can appreciate because it keeps me on my mental toes.

The Great and Powerful Oz is curled up on the next ledge over, trying to sleep on the mats the Tok’ra mistakenly consider suitable bedding for the human form. More like a step up from torture and apparently Our Fearless Oz agrees the way he’s scrunched himself up against the wall. 

Funny, Daniel’s an iffy sleeper at the best of times, either dead to the world or so jumpy his own breathing can keep him awake. Prone to nightmares too, not that he hasn’t got good reason to be, and too much thinking for one man to handle, even a multi-degreed genius like Daniel. But he’s sleeping now - sort of. Maybe because we’re back together again.

I really expected to die out here, to slip into sleep and just sink deeper and deeper until I was gone. When Hammond said Carter and Daniel were off trying to get Tok’ra help I pretty much figured it was a hopeless mission. But there was another part of me, the part that has faith in my team that said ‘maybe not’. Then I woke up to see the tel’tac hovering so close I felt like I could reach out and be there with them. Joining them proved a little more complicated, requiring one more leap of faith in my team and the one Tok’ra I trust. I still feel the cold nothingness of space, and I think it’ll be a while yet before it goes away. 

But there are some good memories too. The worry in Daniel’s eyes when he finally got that helmet off me, worry that told me just how close a call it had been. Jacob - so close to losing his infamous cool - his voice faltering as he tried to joke off the tension of the moment. Carter’s voice - loud and clear - announcing that we were still alive - and I have to admit I was glad for the confirmation about then. 

Mostly I remember the feeling of coming home…even though we were still on the wrong side of the solar system. Home is with my team…and nothing’s ever going to change that.

I won’t let it. Carter won’t let it. Teal’c won’t let it. Daniel won’t let it. And not even the Great and Powerful Oz could change it. 

Not that he’d want to….

**The End**

  


* * *

  


> Another of the missing scenes or tags for season 4 I promised to the HC list. 

* * *

  


>   
> © July 7, 2001 The characters mentioned in this story are the property of Showtime and Gekko Film Corp.  
> The Stargate, SG-I, the Goa'uld and all other characters  
> who have appeared in the series STARGATE SG-1 together with the names,   
> titles and backstory are the sole copyright property of MGM-UA Worldwide Television,   
> Gekko Film Corp, Glassner/Wright Double Secret Productions and Stargate SG-I Prod. Ltd.   
> Partnership.  
> This fanfic is not intended as an infringement upon those rights and   
> solely meant for entertainment.   
> All other characters, the story idea and the story itself   
> are the sole property of the author.   
> 

* * *

  



End file.
